simon_the_masters_of_escapismfandomcom-20200215-history
StetSin
StetSin is the founder of SJ Rap and has six official albums as of January 2020. StetSin started making music in 2013, with his first track "My computer" He went by the alias, $J for two years with his first album "Yet" (2014) His first official song under StetSin, "Out of this life" in April 2015. Later that year in December, he released "Versatile", The debut song to kick off his second album known as The Clear Room. '''After gaining a local following, StetSin and Diefaust began working on a new album that would be different from anything they have made prior. This is where '''The Death And Life Of Simon Comes in'.' The Death And Life Of Simon was in creation beginning February 2016 as StetSin was in his second semester of High School sophomore year. StetSin was seeking someone to take a spot on the album. He soon met the infamous Xeno Beats. They found that they both have a creative insight, hence they decided to make music together. Xeno made a verse for StetSin's Left out and daily. Months after the success of The Death And Life Of Simon '''StetSin started a new project, '''Living Ghost. Due to delays on music while StetSin and CG were spending their 2016 summer in Miami, Florida. They decided to start the Living Ghost '''project from their hotel room in Daytona. They produced all the beats within a week and had a clean version of the LG single play on the ☀Dust-to-Digital label's radio show in Atlanta which brought SJ a handful of new followers. 2017 comes and he was in the making of his arguably best album, '''Bad Imagination. Bad Imagination features many songs that fans note as his best. Getaway, Bad imagination, and others. Xeno was not featured on this album. With Bad imagination, came the EP Going Ghost. Which featured the single and Running. Running had a short version and a full version. StetSin and Xeno soon collabed on a song, "Anuptaphobia" which went through disputes and claims of them being freemasons and "cruel". StetSin is fond of psychedelic and elicit drugs but may have over used them to the point of affecting his outlooks. He came out with his EP Stets World '''and shocked people with his change in tone. It is one of his most interesting albums for multiple reasons. Undeniably one of his most memorable hits known as "Magic Mushrooms" is a good place to start if you are new. Soon after that release, it is unknown what happened to him or what he was doing. Not more than a half year later he came back with his newest record '''Serotonin Sorbet. This has been ranked his best album for obvious reasons. It conveys a lot of feelings and completely takes a new route in terms of style. Serotonin Sorbet slightly pieces together how he was in the time he was away until summer 2018. Fast forward a whole year, StetSin drops "The Death And Life Of Simon II". A sequel album that outshines it's predecessor with a brand new sound and experience than ever before. StetSin was working as a deli manager at the time working overtime so creating this in it's estimated premiere date was a lucky catch. StetSin didn't make much music afterwards. He spent most of his days with his girlfriend which he proposed to in the same summer of 2019. Fast forward to the end of the year, StetSin was working on a brand new project since the fall and published it on December 31st at 12:00 AM. This Album was titled, "OFFLINE", making itself StetSin's newest project to date. Later this same day, StetSin's fiance committed suicide. This loss has left him devastated and he has not made any music as of Winter 2020. Albums (newest to oldest)